Stereotypes
by Taki-di
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack are powerful members of the Shinra power company, leaders of its secret elite group called SOLDIER. But some things are about to change when Zack finds a boy on the streets whos had it rough all his life. AU, shounen-ai, C/Z
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, 'nother FF fic! And this is a multi chap! This was one of my first few FFVII fic idead, and I really liked the set up of it. Its still being tweaked, and I have yet to set a straight out plot yet, but its getting there.**

**Warnings: Cussing, eventual slash/shounen-ai (so many names for it), sexual themes/references (dur XD), AU**

**Some may consider Cloud and Sephy kinda OOC here. Each fic I make will have a slightly different take on characters to fit that plot. I consider them perfectly good for how this plot works.**

* * *

"Seph, we need more friends."

"Speak for yourself Zachary, I don't need friends."

"Okay, thats just mean."

Zack and Sephiroth sat outside a cafe, having a simple breakfast of coffee and donuts. Today was their day off, and the biting cold of winter was finally beginning to descend upon Midgar.

The would be crisp morning air was tainted by fumes of the city. A few cars lazily drove by, leaving faint trails of smoke from the exhaust pipes. The sky was a collage of blue and dark ugly clouds of pollution. There were muffled noises from the busier parts of the city drifting to the trained ears of the two 'friends.' A few people hurried past on the streets, wrapped in thick jackets, ignoring the world.

_'Thank Gaia theres only one Midgar,'_ Zack thought as he bit into a donut and scanned the streets.

Something yellow against stone on the across the street caught his attention and refocused his eyes. He realized that the yellow was the spikes of someones hair.

There, across the street, slouched against the stone wall of a rather large bank, was a boy, arms wrapped around his legs and head down, displaying his mass of chocobo reminiscent hair...or at least it would be if it wasn't a dirty looking brownish-yellow.

"Hey, Seph, look over there. That kid..."

"Must be a prostitute."

"What!?"

"Zachery, there are no homeless people living on the Upper Plate. Its impossible to get by up here living like that. The only people you see lingering on the streets are the petty cheap filthy whores."

"When did you get such a colorful vocabulary?" Zack asked, raising a brow at his silver haired companion and turned back to study the blonde.

Zack noticed now an older man hovering over the boy.

For a moment, Zack felt bile rise in his throat. Was this Midgar? A city of alcoholics and sex addicts?

The man appeared to be speaking softly, trying to convince the blonde of something, only causing the youth to curl up even more.

"Seph, I dunno, but I don't think that kids a prostitute, as you so bluntly refer to him as," Zack said, rising from his chair with a frown, his instinctive urge to help kicking in as he stepped up to the curb, itching to run across the street. The man had a hand on the boy's shoulder now, and Zack could see the blonde trembling, from fear or disgust, Zack couldn't tell as the youth's eyes were hidden from view. A flare of anger blossomed in the raven haired man when he saw the dirty looking stranger begin to trail his hand up the blonde's neck.

What happened next Zack didn't really expect.

Out of nowhere and faster than the blink of an eye, the blonde was standing upright, swinging a fist that connected soundly with the dirty man's jaw, causing his teeth to snap down on his tongue and a screech of pain to rip from his throat. The blonde youth then proceeded to ram his knee into the assaulter's stomach, causing the man to cough up some blood before collapsing on the concrete sidewalk.

This was all over in an instant it seemed as Zack bolted across the street, and saw that the blonde was leaning heavily against the wall now. Why?

Zack's mind barely registered that Sephiroth had followed him across the street and was staring contempt down at the dirty old man on the pavement.

"Hey...kid..." Zack said quietly, looking intently at the blonde.

The blonde's face was contorted with pain, his eyes screwed shut. The would be yellow hair had dirt and grime tangled in it. The boy wore an old looking light blue button up jacket with sleeves that were rolled up halfway down his forearm. He wore brown gloves that had the fingers cut out and beneath which were stained bandages wrapped from his fingers to somewhere under his sleeves. The boy also wore tattered faded jeans and old beat up looking boots. Zack felt a twinge of pity for the boy. He sure as hell didn't seem like the type to sell off his body, if the one sided battle that took place moments earlier was any indication.

Zack did a double take and his eyes widened as he realized that the right side of the kid's coat was stained with blood. Fresh blood.

"Shit! Seph, the kids bleeding!" Zack yelled, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to help steady him, and was surprised when he was swatted away.

"Don't touch me," the boy snapped, face still creased in pain, voice hoarse but steady, and Zack felt a twinge of respect for the hard willed boy.

"Seph, call an ambulance!" Zack ordered, glancing at Sephiroth who was already phoning the hospital, then back to the blonde youth as he slipped down the wall until he was sitting.

Zack crouched down, and saw the boy begin to shake, once more reaching arms out to steady the blonde. This time, it didn't seem as if he had any energy left to protest.

"C'mon kiddo, stay with me," Zack breathed, first aid training kicking in. Find the wound. Apply pressure and cover wound to slow bleeding and help it scab over. Before his hands could start unbuttoning the coat to get to where the blood was leaking out, the siren of the ambulance began ringing through the streets and Zack jerked up. He'd never been happier to hear that siren.

"Thank Gaia..." He muttered, giving a worried glance to Sephiroth, who meerly rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Fair?"

Zack snapped out of his daydreaming, looking up to see a doctor with brown shaggy hair and green eyes dressed in the usual white uniform of doctors peering curiously down at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, getting up.

He was at the hospital now. It had been about five hours since he'd gotten the blonde there. After he'd answered a few question pertaining to the boy, he'd been asked to stay in the waiting room and told he'd be updated soon.

"You're the one who brought our mystery blonde, yes?" The doctor asked, smiling a little now. Zack felt tension begin to melt away as it didn't seem the man had any bad news for Zack.

Zack gave a nod and the doctors smile grew more.

"Good. Come with me then."

The doctor led Zack out of the room and down multiple hallways until he finally came upon the right room. Opening the door, the man ushered Zack inside.

Zack couldn't help but notice it was a nice room, with large windows, the blinds open to let light filter in. There was a small dresser on the bedside and the room was brightly lit. A couple chairs were in the room. There was a counter on one wall, the drawers locked, obviously stocked with medicine for emergencies. Zack noted that there was a small pile of neatly folded clothing sitting atop the counter before he turned his attention to the blonde and his eyebrows raised in surprise.

The blonde was asleep, under the covers of the usual hospital bed situated in the center of the room against the wall. The boy looked to have been cleaned up, and there was a more than obvious difference. The dirty blonde he'd seen earlier was now a vibrant golden yellow, truly chocobo worthy and the boys skin was smooth and naturally pale. He looked so serene...

"So, you don't know anything about our friend here?" The doctor asked, causing Zack to turn his head to face him.

"Not a thing," Zack said with a lopsided smile.

"Well, thanks to doctor-patient confidentiality, I'm not allowed to tell you much...sorry," The doctor replied ruefully.

"Damn," Zack murmmered, pouting a little, resting his violet gaze back on the boy.

There was a slight rustling of sheets and both snapped to attention as the blonde shifted in the bed.

Zack saw the youth's eyelids twitch and his face twist into a scowl at the light.

Zack couldn't deny it if he wanted to. The kid was cute...but, he was eighteen, and this kid was probably, what...fourteen at most it seemed from his short stature.

Finally, the blonde opened his eyes to reveal the most amazing blue eyes Zack had ever seen. They were a bright burning blue that seemed to glow naturally and made Zack's breath catch in his throat. After a few moments, the blonde frowned and tried to sit up, only to wince and lay back down and glance around, taking in his surroundings.

"How did I get here?" His gaze finally resting on the two men watching him intently.

"This lad called an ambulance when you opened up a wound in your side. Its all stitched up now," the doctor replied, observing the blonde closely. "You can be discharged tomorrow morning. You've lost a lot of blood, and we want to be sure there is no infection. Also," he paused, turning to Zack, "if you should need anything, just ask for Doctor Lawrence."

Zack just nodded and the doctor left the room. When the door shut, simultaneously, the blonde turned to look at Zack just as he turned to look at him. Their eyes locked for a long moment, a cold look in the electric orbs before him reminding Zack of Sephiroth's usual icy indifference.

The hell? Why the hell would a kid be like this?

"I guess I should thank you," the blonde finally murmured, brow creasing slightly.

"No problem," Zack said, smiling brightly that the boy didn't seem to be completely against conversation. Curiosity had been eating away at Zack the past five hours and he was hoping for some sort of explanation now. Trotting over to the bedside, ignoring the weird look the youth was giving him, and pulled a chair up to sit beside the bed.

"You okay, kid?" Zack asked, his voice suddenly serious and concerned as he eyed the boy.

There was hesitation and mistrust in the boys eyes as he gazed at Zack, disheartening the raven haired youth for a moment, but his resilient nature quickly hardening his resolve to find out who this kid was.

"Why do you care?"

"Because, whats a kid lik-"

"Stop calling me that...." The blonde said sharply, turning away.

"What?" Zack asked, blinking in confusion.

"Kid. Don't call me that. I'm not a kid," the blonde reiterated.

"What do you mean? You can possibly be any older than-"

"I'm sixteen," The youth snapped, cutting Zack off once again and earning him a wide eyed stare.

"What!?" Zack couldn't help his incredulous response and received an annoyed glare from the blonde.

"Don't judge people by their looks," He hissed, eyes narrowing before he looked over to the counter with the clean clothing.

"Sorry, sorry," Zack muttered before noticing where the blonde was staring. "Oh, I'm guessing you'd probably be more comfortable in regular clothes and not those weird hospital gowns, eh?"

"Yeah..." The boy murrmered after a pause, frown creasing his features.

Zack hopped up and retrieved the fresh linens and found that there was a few rolls of bandaging tucked under a shirt in the stack of clothing. Zack also noticed that the boys gloves, pants, and coat had been washed and were sitting there, as well as a fresh pair of boxers.

Kid could probably use new clothes.

Trotting back over, Zack handed the set the stack of clothing on the bedside table and eyed the blonde.

"Erm, you gonna need any help changing, uh....erm, whats your name?"

The blonde seemed to tense up for a moment, eyeing Zack coldly.

"My name is Cloud," He whispered slowly, electric blue eyes growing distant. "Cloud Strife..."

"Well, I'm Zachary Fair. Nice to meet cha'! Just call me Zack, though," The raven-haired youth replied, smiling genuinely at Cloud. An odd name, but strangely fitting for the blonde boy. "So, you want some help or what?"

Cloud just gave him this blank stare.

"What?" Zack asked, starting to get a little freaked out at how similar Cloud and Sephiroth seemed. But that's not right. A supposed sixteen year old should be hanging out with friends, drinking, partying; at least thats what Zack did. What was Cloud doing on the streets if he was no prostitute? Or was he?

"Nothing," Cloud breathed, closing his eyes breifly, before giving Zack a rather intense stare. "I'll need help, yes, but you had better turn around until I get those boxers on."

Zack chuckled at the blonde's sudden bristling, and turned sharply on his heel, gazing out the window. "Someones rather modest, neh?"

"One, I don't know you," Zack heard him reply as if speaking to a child and also heard a few grunts of pain and creaks from the bed. "Two, I'm not exactly proud with how I look, but I don't exactly need the nurses gawking like they did last time was here."

"Last time?" Zack asked curiously, tempted to turn around, but knowing full well if he did, he'd receive the same punishment from Cloud that the tramp had, hurting himself in the process or not. He felt another twinge of respect for the kid. He was different. And Zack like that.

"...I...Its a kinda long story," Cloud conceded, tone wary now. Zack heard the rustle of the gown falling to the ground and a grunt from Cloud as he pulled the boxers on. "Okay."

Zack turned around and all the air left his body. His eyes popped out as he looked at the blonde.

There were scars marring the relatively pale complexion of the boy. His knees were criss-crossed in long scars and there were a few long ones that trailed down his legs. A few straggling scars stretched over the boy's torso and chest, as well as on his arms. Zack could only guess his back would be no better. Right above the waistband of the boy's boxers, on his left side, Zack saw vicious looking scarring at that stretched under to the boy's thigh. The raven-haired youth also couldn't help but notice that Cloud possessed a rather lithe frame with subtle muscle definition. Now he could believe the boy was sixteen. But still so short.

"Holy shit! Is that what started bleeding!?" Zack yelled, attention now directed to a long cut on Cloud's right side that was sealed with stitching and had blood stained bandaging pressed against it.

"Yeah," Cloud sighed, glancing down at the cut, his eyes drifting over the rest of him before coming back up to look at Zack. The older youth could swear that he saw a look of disgust flit across Cloud's face as he looked at himself. "Look, I need help wrapping this bandages around my torso up, my arms, and my knees. I'm kinda sensitive about the scars." Cloud said the last part rather pointedly, causing Zack to switch his attention away, looking rather sheepish.

Zack took a roll of the bandaging and began unravelling it a little.

"Okay then," He said, smiling at the boy before handing the roll over so Cloud could start the process. Once the bandaging began to stick and overlap as Cloud carefully wrapped it around himself, Zack took it and continued the process, using the entire roll to go all the way up to just below Cloud's arms. Cloud was quiet as Zack aided him, and tensed up every time Zack's hands brushed his bare skin. When Zack began to recognize this, he was more carefully, but his curiosity increased tenfold. Why was the boy so skittish? Well, then again, maybe the scars should have been a hint.

"Here, I'll get your knees," the older youth said, grabbing the other roll of fresh bandaging and wrapping it around Cloud's knees as the blonde worked on covering his arms.

Gaia, if this kid was a prostitute, he wouldn't wear all this shit! This takes forever!

Finally, they had finished off the bandaging and Cloud looked himself over once, nodding his approval. The only scars visible now were the stragglers that went over his shoulders and what wasn't covered of his legs. There was also a small scar trailing across Cloud's jaw, but whatev.

"Thanks," the blonde murmured, turning his back to Zack and reaching for his hospital provided clean undershirt and slipped it on.

Zack had to pause and admire the ripple of lithe but strong muscles that worked fluidly with Cloud's movements. The sight though was obscured when Cloud put on the coat, this time leaving it unbuttoned though and pulled on the tattered jeans with some difficulty due to the wound in his side.

"Where're my boots?" Cloud asked, looking back over to Zack as he rolled up his sleeves so they were just above his elbows.

The kid cleans up nice.

"Hum, boots? Oh, here!" Zack trotted back over to the boots sitting by the counter and brought them back to Cloud. "Oh, and theres a pair of socks here too."

Cloud merely took the socks and boots and put them on in turn and slipped the gloves on last. After he'd finally finished dressing, he sat back down on the edge of the bed, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Hey, ki- er, Cloud, umm, do you want your hair cut or something?" Zack asked, finally noticing the spikes of blonde that spilled down Cloud's neck and shoulders in disarray.

Cloud looked at him sharply and Zack quickly threw up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, just asking. I ask you another question?"

"Will my answer to asking me if you can ask a question make any difference whether you ask or not?"

"Um...good point," Zack said after a moment, trying not to get confused by the word repetition. "What happened? I mean, where did that wound in your side come from? I know it wasn't from that old guy, you took him down before he even had a chance. Impressive by the way, specially if you were wounded like that," Zack commented, waving a hand at Cloud's injured side.

"I'm homeless, Zack," Cloud said quietly, but with an unwavering firm tone. "I don't have protection from the streets like most people. I'm left out to fend for myself and try and stay alive. I nearly get sexually assaulted every other day because dirty bastards who meander the streets think I'm a good little man whore that they can fuck or I'm being threatened by gangs to get out of their 'territory.' Unlike them, I don't have any weapons but myself. This cut was from a shard of glass some guy jumped me with 'bout a week ago. Can't say hes better off though."

There was a grim, pained look in Cloud's blue eyes, dulling their natural glow as he finished his explanation, and Zack could only imagine what the boy might have done in his panic to defend himself.

"So, what about food and such?" Zack asked, still curious, and that's when an idea began to hatch in his mind.

He liked the kid. He didn't really know why, but he felt like he could be himself despite the kid's uptight nature...maybe if he could just break a few of those mental barriers the kid had up.

"I manage," Cloud said, looking down at the tiled floor.

"One more question?"

"Whatev," the blonde sighed.

Wait, no sharp remark? No tart reply? Maybe the boy was warming up to him.

"What happened? How did you end up...well...uh..."

"My house caught fire," Cloud said, saving Zack from his awkward ending to the question. "I never knew my dad, he died a long time ago. My mum couldn't get out in time. I was ten..." There was a pause and Zack was about to speak when Cloud continued, frowning and clenching his hands in the sheets.

"We'd just moved to Midgar in hopes of a better life. Well, mum hoped that things would be better for me here. We used to live in Nibelhiem. Its a backwater town in the Nibel Mountain no ones ever heard of. I'd passed out as soon as I'd managed to get out of the house because of breathing too much smoke. This is the same hospital I was brought to by the fire squads. I stayed here for nearly a month. I wouldn't tell them anything but my age, though they also knew I'd been through way more crap in my short lifetime than they'd ever been by all these scars. Pretty sure Doctor Lawrence recognizes me. He was here back then too. I'd heard him and a nurse talking outside my door about trying to put me in an orphanage and I ran away. Been on my own ever since."

Zack frowned, feeling sympathy for the blonde. Having everything ripped from you at such a young age and forced out on the streets to avoid being put in one of those worthless shelters for children that just abused the kids, or might as well. Being forced to grow up too quickly and take care of yourself. In all truth, it sucked. Big time. And judging by the looks of Cloud, he didn't deserve for this to happen.

And then an idea formed, and with it came a smile that anyone in Shinra's workplace would recognize in an instant and duck for cover from the menace that was Zachery Fair.

"Say, Cloud, want someplace to stay?"

* * *

**A/N: All medical stuff here is crap. I don't know anything about how hospitals and such work, but this'll be the only time its really mentioned, so its not that important...hopefully **

**So, since I only have about four chapter splotted out so far, suggestions would be more than welcome for those of you that's like to help.**

**Input and reviews are always luff. Thanks to those of you who took the time to read the beginning of this story and its notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter~ Yes, its a bit on the short side, but thats okay.**

**Warnings: Cussing, eventual slash/shounen-ai (so many names for it), sexual themes/references (dur XD), AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its charries.**

* * *

"Well, here we are! Home sweet home. Ain't much, but its okay," Zack told Cloud with a bubbly grin, opening the door to his shared apartment with Sephiroth. Really, he wasn't sure if it could just be considered and apartment. It was way too big.

There was a huge ass main area what was separated into a kitchen and living room. A couple of sofa's wide scree tv, game systems and dvds scattered around. Course, that was Zack's doing. There was a hallway that led to a bathroom, and there were three rooms. Sephiroth's, Zack's, and a guest room for Zack's friends to crash in whenever they were over.

Cloud had been giving Zack this weird look ever since the rave haired man had made the offer of letting the kid room with him and Sephiroth. Zack could think of a few reasons why. Considering that the blonde had apparently spent six years on the streets, he wasn't gonna be real keen to trust random people, even is Zack did take him to the hospital. Then there was the fact that Cloud probably had never had someone offer him a place to stay. The thought angered Zack slightly, but he slapped it aside. No need to get worked up right now. Right now, he had to explain to Cloud why there was an extremely tall man with silver hair sitting on the sofa, giving him a contemptuous look.

"Zachary, when exactly did you resort to hiring prostitutes? And of underage for that matter?"

Cloud stiffened at the comment and instantly turned on his heel to leave.

"Woah, woah! Hold up there Cloud!" Zack yelled jumping to block the doorway, ignoring the seething look on Cloud's face to instead address his roommate. "Seph, I know this might be kinda hard for you, but try not to be such an ass. Cloud's not a prostitute."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at Zack for making such a blunt request, and Zack turned his attention back to the blonde, giving an apologetic smile.

"Sorry bout Sephy. He has some issues with manners," Zack said, still blocking the doorway. Cloud just stared straight ahead, still not turning away from his only escape route that was currently blocked by Zack's body.

"Excuse me, but I think my manners far exeed your own," Sephiroth snapped.

"If you had any manners at all, you wouldn't greet people like that, you fucking bastard."

Zack blinked in surprise at Cloud's venomous retort. Then he began snickering uncontrollabley. Sephiroth just got owned. The silver haired man just stared at Cloud blankly, not quite sure what he was meant to say to that.

Finally reigning in his laughter, Zack gave Cloud a pleading look. He didn't want the blonde leaving just to roam on the streets again. He'd never be able to live with himself, knowing that he'd just let the kid throw himself back into a living hell of survival. "C'mon Cloud. I'm sorry about Sephy being such a tight ass, but hes like that. You'll learn to ignore him! Please stay! Puh-leeeeease?"

Cloud was giving Zack that weird look again, as if he was confused that the older youth was so insistent. What Zack would give to know what was going on inside the blonde's head at that moment. There was a long pause of electric blue eyes locked on violet before Cloud closed his eyes and let out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Fine, I'll stay. Just make sure big bad and bitchy over there gets his facts straight," Cloud deadpanned, causing Zack to smile.

"Awesome! I'll order some dinner. Sure you're hungry, huh?" Zack spouted, stepping back into the home, shutting the door after him and locking it. As if that would actually keep the blonde in if he took to trying leave again. Practically bouncing over to the phone, Zack grabbed the device and was about to dial the number for his favorite Wutain take-out place when he realized 'big bad and bitchy' was giving blondie a calculating look, and Cloud was just standing there awkwardly, a small frown marring his face. And then it hit Zack like a Bolt 3 spell. Cloud had been on the streets for _six years_. He didn't have a home life. He didn't have people to care for him. Hell, he probably didn't even have any friends. Shit, had the kid even been inside a regular home since his house burnt down? In all likelihood, the kid had no idea what he was supposed to do face with a Zachary Fair who was offering him a new beginning. Or he might as well be. Zack didn't plan on letting Cloud go running off on the streets again.

"Go ahead and take a seat, Spike. Anything you'd like in particular?" Zack questioned while giving a vague hand wave towards the sofas, one of which Sephiroth was sprawled across. Cloud gave a half-hearted glare at the nickname and began walking slowly to sit on the empty sofa. After taking a seat, he swivelled his head to look at Zack.

"You really expect me to have an answer to that?"

Zack blinking a few times before realizing how dumb that question was. Thing was though, that wasn't the kind of question that should be considered ridiculous. Everyone has their preferences. Cloud would just have to get some. The ravenette just huffed childishly, shoulders slumping a bit, earning a skeptical look from the blonde. After giving Cloud has best kicked puppy impression, he turned around and dialed the number for the Wutainese. After placing an order for probably half the menu (he and Seph ate a lot), he plopped down on the on the couch Sephiroth was laying on, making the older man dodge out of his way, glaring daggers at the insolent youth.

"So, anyways, Cloud, this is Sephiroth, Sephy, this is Cloud. And for the record, Cloud is not a prostitute, so stop being an asshole. Kid doesn't deserve it." Zack only realized he'd referred to Cloud as a kid again when he saw electric orbs zero in on him that made the blonde look like he wanted to throw something.

"If he's not selling his body off to you, then why is he here?" Sephiroth inquired, emerald cat eyes still sizing up the blonde.

"Clouds here cause I offered him a place to stay, so place nice," Zack answered, grinning when Sephiroth gave him a cold look. Now, if only he could get the silver haired man to say 'I am not amused.' But then Sephiroth frowned turning his head fully to look at Zack.

"Offered a place to stay?" Sephiroth repeated slowly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Zack responded coyly.

"How long?" Sephiroth demanded, earning a smack from Zack. Really, could he at least try not to be so rude?

"For however the fuck long Cloud decides to stay!" Sephiroth snarled when he was hit and leapt at Zack. The two ended up rolling around on the floor, knocking over whatever got in their way as they attempted to pummel each other. It was a wonder they hadn't killed each other yet since they did this on a regular basis. Cloud just sat there and watched, an eyebrows raised in question at the antics of the two men he was now apparently rooming with.

The brawl was interrupted by a door bell, causing the room to silence immediately, Zack frozen, about to bite Seph's arm and Sephiroth about to punch Zack's gut. After a few moments, Zack leapt up causing Sephiroth to fall back in surprise.

"Food!" Zack yelled excitedly as he practically flew to the door, ripped the food from the delivery boy's hand and threw payment in his face, slamming the door shut. Zack almost skipped back and dropped himself onto the vacant sofa before righting the coffee table that got knocked aside in his scuffle with his older roommate. Sephiroth merely stood back up, dusting himself off as if nothing ever happened before returning to his seat as Zack pulled the extraneous amount of food out and tossed a packet with disposable chopsticks to Cloud. Zack was surprised at the reflexive catch Cloud made as he continued to stare at the two men before him.

Sephiroth had already opened up one of the weird box things that Zack still didn't know the name of --if they even had a special name. If not, he thought they should-- and was devouring fried rice and veggies from it rapidly but neatly. Cloud just sat there, glancing between the two, then looking at the food, expression still befuddled.

"Dig in, Spike!" Zack said, grabbing a container with his chicken and ripped into a few packets of tamari, drizzling it over the cooked meat. Cloud hesitated, before taking one of the containers of noodles and veggies. Zack watched Cloud take the chopsticks and begin eating slowly, as if he was unsure he should even be there. Zack was more concerned with the fact Cloud knew how to use chopsticks.

"It took me for-**freakin'**-ever to learn to use these things!" Zack cried, waving his pair around in his hand, mouth still full, earning a surprised look from Cloud and a disdainful glare from Sephiroth. "How in hell's name can you just know how to use them!? That's totally unfair!"

A ghost of a smile swept acorss Cloud's face. Or maybe Zack was just seeing things. More than likely, it was the latter.

"Its been years since I last used chopsticks, but when you grow up using them you tend not to forget how to," Cloud murmured, turning his attention back to his noodles.

Dinner continued in relative peace, other than banter between Zack and Sephiroth and Zack bugging Cloud to try some of everything.

Zack noticed that Cloud seemed more relaxed by the end of the meal, despite that guarded demeanor and blank face, and had begun glancing around the apartment.

"Cloud Strife, eh?" Both of the younger males looked to Sephiroth and he continued. "Thats different. I'd like to know, if you aren't some man whore, why are you on the upper plate streets?"

Cloud's face hardened, and his soft voice was now ice. "I'm homeless."

"No homeless people live above the plate. Its impossible to survive."

"I guess I'm just special then," Cloud snapped, relaxed air gone like mist under the sun. That, Zack did not appreciate. He'd taken an instant liking to Cloud. The kid need a friend. More than that, he needed a home, a family. Deserved one from what he'd understood.

Zack sighed heavily, turning to give Sephiroth a look that said 'what-the-hell-is-your-problem?' "Give it a rest, will you?"

The silver haired man only folded his arms and closed his eyes in contemplation.

"Do you have any sort of work?"

Zack nearly throttled Seph for that.

"No." Cloud's voice was dangerously strained as he glared at Sephiroth. First impressions can be lasting ones, and Zack could not forsee any good outcomes for this evening. So he did what he felt was best. He intervened.

"Hey, Cloud, how about I show you your room? Tomorrow we can go out and get you some more outfits and carp," Zack said quickly, standing up to lead the blonde down the hall to the no longer guest room, but his room. That was when Zack realized he'd already latched onto Cloud and thought his stay permanent. But before he strode down the hall, he was sure to kick Seph. Hard.

* * *

"Why is that boy covered in bandages?"

Zack jumped at the question, not even realizing Sephiroth was still in the living room when he came back out. "What?"

"Why is that boy bandaged all over his arms? As I recall there was blood staining his coat side, not his arms," the elder reiterated, gazing at Zack with carefully hidden curiosity.

Zack paused for a moment, wondering how to answer. Was it really his place to tell Sephiroth about the scars that Cloud was covering up? "You'll have to ask him yourself."

Sephiroth frowned and got up. "Zachary, are you really planning on letting the boy stay here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes Sephy, I am, so you can shove it up your ass to keep that stick you keep there company," the ravenette retorted, looking at the leftover containers from the meal and beginning to put away what food was left in the fridge.

"You have tomorrow off, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah," Zack sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I know Reno has tomorrow off as well, and I know he'll be coming over here. I want you to give him this file." A sealed manilla folder with no other markings on it was dropped on the counter and Sephiroth swept out of the room down the hall.

Zack just looked after him, glanced at the folder and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'mma be getting to work on the third chapter and have it up soon. We get to see Reno and Zack drag Cloud out on a shopping spree pretty much XD**

**Any ideas are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading and reviews are luff! Click the review button. You know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this story is coming along nicely, despite not having a concrete plot or permanent direction. So, any ideas for this fic are highly appreciated!**

**I did notice an inquiry on Aerith's whereabouts. I do plan on having many of the characters we know and love making appearances, though Angeal and Genesis will more than likely not be involved. On the other question, Cloud is without a doubt joining Shinra.**

**So, this is the longest chapter for any of my stories yet. That also made it the most frustrating, as I do not have access to Word for some obscure reason, and don't have spell check. Therefore, I'm left to depend on 's lousy system and back reading the story as I go. FF also seems to be having fun messing with this chapter, and screwed me over the first time I fixed it. I was almost done proofing it when the page decided to blip and I had to do it all over again.**

**Anyways, warnings: Cussing, eventual slash/shounen-ai (so many names for it), sexual themes/references (dur XD), AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its charries.**

* * *

That was probably the best night of sleep Cloud had gotten in an eternity.

Okay, the hospital beds are a great improvement to hidden corners in a junkyard or the stone ground of an alley, but those beds are still just as uncomfortable as the blonde remembered.

Cloud remembered a lot of things. Things that he sometimes wished he could forget. It felt as if he'd never known anything but streetlife now, constantly on guard, locked up like a treasure chest that was sealed and covered in thick iron chains. But what exactly did he keep inside? Cloud wasn't completely sure anymore. He'd been detached for too long. He hardly ever had time to stop and think anymore, to simply sit down and straighten things out. The youth would always distract himself with something, anything, because he didn't know what to expect when his mind finally caught up. When he finally understood just what he'd done during those six years and question how in hell did he survive.

He was just a nobody from butt-fuck nowhere with absolutely nothing to his name. He had gone from freak to new kid to homeless blondie. He'd been hated, he'd been scarred, he'd been hurt, torn down, shattered and left in ruins. He was short and small and weak. He always was.

Sure, that's exactly what Cloud had always wanted to refuse, to prove wrong. But he'd had that beaten into his head so much that he couldn't help but hate himself for it all, because it was true. And even if he couldn't do a single thing about any of it, no one would ever be given the pleasure of seeing him give up.

If there was one thing, just one, that was consistent with Cloud Strife, he was a stubborn jackass.

Not that that did much good for someone who was weighed down with so much guilt and self-hatred, but it gave some small measure of satisfaction to him to see those angry faces and to feel the hatred of others for not letting them have their way. Not letting them see the shreds they tore him to. His childhood had been so, so messed up. It just kept getting better too.

It was that moment that he passed out outside that burning home that the part of him that was still a child died. He had to grow up, or he'd end up killed or raped or something else. Cloud still wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to survive this long, but he didn't want to think about it right now. He'd done things that he wished he could forget about. So, there he was, tired, hungry, injured, and completely broke as the mail office he'd usually run errands for for some small cash had been temporarily shut down and all mail was being sent through Shinra. Tired he could deal with if he could just make it to his usual hideout. Hunger was nothing new that his body hadn't adjusted to cope with. Injuries were something he'd laugh bitterly at and ignore the pain because he'd had worse. Everyone has their limits though. He had been trying to be careful, and he needed to rest. He knew the wound had been infected and didn't have the money for the medication. At least the gash was healing over. Cloud had lost a fair bit of blood though and tearing the wound back open in his self defense had stung like a bitch.

He'd assumed it might be it. So far he'd always managed to get by. This wouldn't be too bad. He would jsut pass out there agaisnt the building and hope nobody touched him. Then he could wake up and drag himself off somewhere to curl up and lick his wounds as best he could. Or maybe his luck had finally run out and it was the end for the orphaned sixteen year old.

So when someone intervened, Cloud was at a total loss. And his inner masochist wasn't pleased.

Of course he was a freakin' masochist. Or maybe a closet one. Pain was all he'd ever really known. It had shaped him, twisted him, helped him in a way. It was the norm. Well, his norm at least. It was something that grounded him though. That's probably why he was so confused about one Zachary Fair.

He was just waiting, dreading, but at the same time, some twistedly evil part of him hoping, that Zack would come in, laugh in Cloud's face and kick him out. As said, it wasn't really that he enjoyed his agony really, it was just the only thing left that was his constant, and Zack was screwing that over big time in only a day's time.

Cloud was just so confused on what the hell he was supposed to do now. Survival instincts that had long driven him coupled with logic said to stay here as long as he could. Food, water, and shelter all for free. But that's what bothered Cloud. It wasn't that simple. It was never that simple, not with him. Not with the boy who'd been cheated, lied to, abused. It just didn't work that way. Nothing in this world was free. Plus, Cloud's hard headed stubbornness refused adamantly. He didn't want stuff for free. He needed to earn it, or it came back to the 'free' issue.

Thus another confusing matter is brought up. The only thing Zack seemed to want was for Cloud to open the fuck up. And it disturbed the blonde how much he found he wanted to in afterthought. No one had ever offered to be a friend to him or to help him, yet a total stranger took him to a hospital and practically throws himself at Cloud oozing 'buddy-buddy' vibes.

Trust was a fickle thing though. Have it broken enough and trusting just doesn't come naturally anymore. The only person he'd ever trusted was his mother. He'd loved her and cared about her and she'd returned that, though at times he second guessed if maybe she just felt bad for her child. The outcast and loner. It didn't want to doubt her though. He didn't want to doubt himself either, but how cold, how heartless, how truly closed off and fucked up must he be to not at least cry when he found out his mother had gone down in the fire? The only person he'd ever cared about, and he couldn't bring himself to cry for her, not ever after six years.

He hated it and loved it. Crying was a weakness, a display of vulnerability that left you at the mercy of others. He couldn't afford that luxury. Still, he hated the way he felt. It was like he was an animalistic machine that survived but never felt. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. The last time he'd shown true emotion in anything. It made Cloud feel like he wasn't even human, and it disturbed and distraught him, but deep down, that voice in his head was smirking at him, pleased that another part of his weaknesses had been locked away in the chest that hid him away.

Unconsciously, Cloud reached a hand up to his eyes, wishing he could just let it out. Wishing never got him anywhere though. Wishes were simple childish hopes and dreams, things he'd given up on long ago in favor of focusing on surviving.

If only his mum could see him now. She'd be in tears, asking where he little boy had gone, the sweet, gentle, good natured child he'd been to her. Had he really ever been like that?

The blonde gave a bitter empty laugh that somehow managed to chill even his icy shell.

_Who...am I? _The question echoed through his head, reverberating through his being. Who was he now? He sure as hell wasn't the same Cloud Strife. Hell, was that even his name anymore? He felt odd being addressed by it now because he wasn't really 'Cloud' anymore. He was just some empty husk left behind while 'Cloud' was hidden away behind barriers and walls forced up by everyone who came in contact with him. And now he was gone. Lost and broken. So 'he' was left behind to pick up where 'Cloud' left off.

That's when he realized he was still laughing. It was a cold dark chuckle, but for some reason he couldn't stop. He couldn't shut himself up. When he skimmed back over his thoughts of moments before, he realized he sounded like a mental patient, and his laughing got louder. Desperate to cover it up, he rolled back over in bed, burying his face in the pillow, trying to muffle the sound of his own laughter. He realized he'd probably gone insane long ago. Anyone else would. People stronger and healthier than him had. That's when Cloud understood. He was laughing at himself. His own cold mocking laughter was directed at himself.

The blonde was laughing loudly and hysterically as he still smothered himself with a pillow, wanting to drown out the horrific sound of himself, but he just couldn't stop. He forced his eyes shut as his shoulders shook with uncontrollable hateful mirth as he waited for the tears to come like they should have, but they never did. They never would.

This was why he never stopped to think about what he'd been through. Because it would finally drive him insane.

Cloud wasn't sure how long his maniacal fit lasted, but he finally shut the hell up, bottom lip broken and bleeding from where he'd forcible clamped his jaw down on it and hands twisted and clamped in blonde spikes from where he'd nearly ripped his hair out. He was curled up in a ball, face still buried in the pillow, blood from his lip beginning to stain it. Slowly, shakily, he released his grip from his hair and brought his shaking hands up to cover his still dry face.

He hated all of it...

In a small fit of rage, he raked his nails down his face, clenching teeth angrily to swallow the pain and he leapt up from the bed, only to fall over from a tremor of anguish from his side. He'd completely forgotten the wound, too lost in his own problems to care about his physical hurt. The blonde grit his teeth furiously and took a few deep breaths, hands clamped to his stitched side. After a few moments, the temporary anger subsided and he struggled up on wobbling legs, his mind finally grounded back to reality by the stinging.

He knew all that had happened to him, but he never let himself see any of it. It was just facts he knew about what felt to be someone else. As long as he kept it that way, he'd be fine. He'd be okay.

Subconsciously, Cloud had fumbled over to his boots and ripped the sole out of the right one. He hadn't had a chance to check yet if they tried to replace the worn old things. He'd hoped to Gaia they didn't. Letting out a shaky breath, he picked an object out from the shoe, rubbing it fondly, comfortingly, between his fingers, before grasping it tightly. This was it. This was all that was left to remind him of who he was, deep deep down, even if he was forever lost and unreachable. Cloud had vowed that one day, he would bring himself back. That, or else those crack faced bastards would have succeeded in truly breaking him. He couldn't let that happen.

After sitting there, clutching the object close for a while, he replaced it in his boot, setting the sole back over it, and struggled up and over to the door.

Numbly, he left the room and headed for the shower, completely unaware that one raven haired man that was going to either finally end him or give him the chance he needed had heard the shattered laughter of his ruined soul. Completely unaware that Zack's heart fell apart at the hollow sound that had echoed though Cloud's new room.

After showering, Cloud redressed in the same clothes and bandages. It not like it was anything new to wear the same stuff over and over. Plus, he didn't have anything else. Any traces of where he'd scratched himself earlier were gone too. When he left the bathroom, he was still drying his hair, the towel just making damp spikes even wilder.

Stepping into the living room, Cloud glanced around to find Zack rummaging through the fridge. The blond hesitated upon seeing Zack, wondering if perhaps his little nutso relapse had been overheard. It happened sometimes. He'd just overload and he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't really think he was insane...

Well, he hoped he wasn't. The only signs were his occasional spaz attacks.

Either way, Cloud didn't know really what he was supposed to do. He'd never been in someones home other than his own to begin with, and that was years ago now. Sighing quietly, Cloud walked over and sat on the couch facing the large screen tv. Made him wonder how much money Sephiroth and Zack had.

Cloud closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His stomach churned a little, reminding him that food might be nice, but he wasn't about to push his luck with Zack. Usually Cloud spent his day wandering Midgar, doing odd jobs, training himself, stuff like that. What the heck was he supposed to do now?

The blonde shook his head quickly, trying to calm down. He just wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

"Well, Sephy has to work today, so it'll be just you and me for now."

Zack's cheerful voice snapped Cloud out of his confused musings and he glanced over at the ravenette who was still by the fridge, now holding the containers from the other night. Zack walked over to the coffee table and set the food containers down, plopping right down right next to Cloud on the couch, causing the blonde to scootch away slightly. He had some personal space issues.

"Hope you don't mind leftovers for breakfast," Zack quipped, handing a fork over to Cloud who took it after a moment, giving Zack a flat look that said 'of course I don't mind, dumbass.' Obviously the black haired man didn't really think about this stuff before he said it, just treated Cloud like a regular person. It was kind of...nice. How the hell was he supposed to react to 'nice' though? This was only getting more confusing. Zack didn't seem to notice his weird look or internal conflict, promptly digging into the cold Wutainese. After a moment, Cloud did the same, internally grateful. This was probably the best he'd eaten in a long time.

Zack finished quickly with what he wanted and got off the couch to go call someone in his room, leaving the blonde alone in the living room. Did the older youth really trust some random street kid in his apartment? Apparently. It wasn't like Cloud would do anything though. It just wasn't like him. Unlike most, he wasn't a thief...most of the time. He'd pickpocket every so often, and only from the rich aristocrat assholes. The blonde devoured as much as his stomach could handle, and decided that him stretching out on the couch wouldn't be minded. Sprawled over the furniture, he blanked his mind to prevent delving into his issues and just lay there.

It was relaxing. He was probably laying like that for a few hours, completely ignoring everything else around him, when there was a disturbing loud knock on the door. Drawn out of his empty reverie, Cloud remained still and tuned his senses into the conversation that started the moment the door was opened.

The new voice was young, kinda raspy, and not a low as Zack's voice. Cloud's electric blue orbs snapped open though when he heard the new person take the conversation in a wrong turn.

"Oh, hey, the other day when I was walking with Rude back to our complex, I saw this kid. Kinda sad when they have to resort to being prostitutes so young. Looked about thirteen or fourteen, had a kinda grimy appearance like he hadn't been able to shower in a long while, but the kid was hot, yo. Hair was a brownish color, though I think it was supposed to be blonde. Had these really bright blue eyes too. Usually I don't resort to paying for it, but I would have totally tapped that kid."

"Umm...Reno-"

"What? Something wrong?"

"No, uh, well...oh shit."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Cloud was standing right behind the new person, eyes narrowed dangerously, and Zack looking nervously from the doorway. Apparently this 'Reno' person had come in and turned back around to talk to Zack, leaving the ravenette in the doorway and Reno's back to Cloud.

As soon as the blonde cut in, the redhead jumped, spinning around, giving Cloud a better view of the person. Reno had red hair that was short and messy in the front and long in the back, pulled into a ponytail. He had jade eyes that glowed faintly, unlike Zack and Sephiroth whose eyes shone unnaturally bright. There was a red streak along the bottom border of each eye, presumably tattooed there and Reno wore a once white shirt and jeans that were stained in various spots, presumably from food.

"Holy shit, who're you!?" Reno yelped, looking a bit disturbed, then after a moment, his eyes popped. "You're that kid I saw on the streets the other day! What the hell yo? When did you start hiring-"

"I'm not a prostitute!" Cloud snarled, effectively cutting off Reno, taking step forward dangerously which the redhead instinctively took a step back in reaction to. The blonde really did look dangerous then, hair spike wildly, eyes flaring with suppressed rage, and white knuckled fists held at his sides.

"Okay, okay, I really think you should calm down Cloud," Zack said hastily, slamming the door and forcing his way in front of Reno to stand in between the redhead and Cloud, an earnest look on his face. After a few more moments of glaring, the blonde snorted and turned on his heel, stalking back to the couch. Reno was just lucky he didn't break his jaw for that. He couldn't help that his temper flared whenever someone so much as insinuated such things. He wasn't selling his body dammit.

"So, Reno, that's Cloud, my new roommate." Cloud looked sharply at Zack at this comment, instantly analyzing his words. "Cloud, this is Reno, a friend from work. Sorry, hes a bit of a nympho, please excuse the fact he can't contolhis libido."

Zack seemed to almost be pleading and after a tense silence, Cloud just rolled his eyes and lay back down on the couch. "So, Reno, you're a pedophile? Wonderful to know."

Reno spluttered at that finally snapping out of his shocked silence before smirking incredulously.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. Lots of pedos out there now days from what I've found. I get harassed enough to know," Cloud commented airily, but there was a harsh undertone there. A warning that harassment wouldn't be tolerated.

"Okay, sorry," Reno intoned, coming over to sit on the couch across from the blonde, smiling ruefully at Cloud. Zack also came to sit by Reno and shoved a manila folder at him.

"Sir Stuffy-pants told me to give you this today when you came over," Zack said before turning to Cloud smiling sheepishly. "And I meant what I said about the roommate thing, if you're fine with it. I'm not throwing you back out on the streets after all."

Cloud just frowned a little, looking over from his position on the one couch which consisted of his hands clasped behind his head and legs propped up on one of the armrests. "Why?"

"Hunh?"

"Why are you even letting me stay here to begin with?" Cloud reiterated, eyeing Zack skeptically. It was now that he really took in his features. His raven hair was spiked back kinda like porcupine spikes except for a couple strands in front which hung down in front of his face. On his left cheek he had an 'x' shaped scar and his left ear pierced like Cloud had his own, though Cloud had lost his silver stud earring and the hole hadn't closed over yet. Zack even had tanned skin, broad shoulders, and a muscled build. He was wearing a dark purplish-blue wife beater and khaki pants. All in all, he was pretty handsome. Not that Cloud really cared. It was just an assessment.

Zack sighed melodramatically, slumping his shoulders in a childlike way. "Well, what do you think I am, some heartless bastard that's gonna leave a sixteen year old to get himself killed on the Upper Plate? I'm wounded. Besides, you'd just go out and get that gash reopened kicking someone else's ass!"

Cloud just rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Huh. Guess Rude and I will have some work later," Reno commented, skimming through the folders contents. Cloud couldn't help but wonder what was in there. He'd always been too curious for his own good. "So, how'd you end up with blondie over there?"

Cloud spaced out again, not really caring to hear Zack's explanation since he was there. He still didn't quite get the raven haired man's motivation in helping him, though he did seem the kind of person to just help those around him without question. Still, Cloud was confused beyond belief. He was being offered another beginning. Maybe he could start over, but this was going way too fast. Then again, he never took the time to think about his life for reasons obvious from his earlier miniature breakdown.

He was snapped out of his pondering when a hand descended on his hair, ruffling the already mussed spikes. Cloud let out a loud disturbed yelp, slapping the offending hand away harshly out of reflex and almost jumping at Zack who was smiling down at him, despite the fact he was shaking his now red marked hand, trying to get rid of the stinging. Blue eyes narrowed angrily up at Zack who just ginned wider.

"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?" Zack laughed, bringing some keys out of his pocket, dangling them in Cloud's face teasingly, the blonde's eyes automatically cross to look at them before he shook his head quickly and sat up to glare questioningly at Zack.

"We're heading out, Cloudy. Up and at 'em. Said we were getting you a new wardrobe today, now didn't I?" Zack prompted, still grinning at Cloud. The blonde wasn't used to friendliness in the least, and to say it was weird to have that happy expression directed at him was an understatement. Cloud sighed and got up, following the redhead and ravenette out the door.

* * *

Cloud wasn't quite sure how, but he found himself shoved into a dressing room in someclothing store in the mall with a stack of shirts and pants and the orders to try them all on. It was just a little ridiculous.

Taking a moment, the blonde accepted with a sigh that he might as well stop being so uptight with Zack and Reno. It was made pretty clear earlier that Zack was going to help him and if he had the impudence to run off, they'd both track and stalk him. It was all said in a joking manner, but Cloud knew they meant it. Still, where was the fucking motivation to help the reclusive boy?

It'd be real nice if for once Cloud could just stop analyzing, stop figuring. But this was habit and nature beat into him since childhood.

The clothing was tried to find Cloud's sizes. Zack and Reno instantly began pulling shirts and pants out of racks, examining the blonde, then putting them back. It somehow made Cloud think about those ridiculous shows his mother used to watch where the boyfriend would get dragged to the mall and carry around all of the stuff while the girlfriend went on a shopping frenzy. While Cloud was not their boyfriend in any way, shape, or form, nor they his girlfriends--though the thought did make him snort in amusement-- and he was almost downright positive neither of them were female, this was still pretty weird. And he wasn't exactly enjoying himself so far. They gone from clothing store to clothing store in the mall, the blonde never getting a chance to check merchandise himself as his companions were flinging clothes at him right and left and stealing them away just as quick.

To put it simply, it was maddening. The blonde was having a hard time not decapitating them each time they whisked by.

It was probably a couple hours and the two were still running around clothing stores, stocking Cloud with an unreasonably large wardrobe that Cloud was sure his entire life's earnings couldn't afford. When he saw Zack and Reno flaying each other with twirled up shirts like they were whips, he snapped.

"For the love of Gaia! You two are **un**-_frickin'_-believable! You've spent **two** _hours_ running around clothing stores making me carry every damn purchase and following you two like a pack mule! No. This is **more** that enough. No. More. Clothes."

"Really? Are you in any position to make those demands? You should be grateful for our frivolous spending on you blondie," Reno quipped, smirking cockily, only to have a snarling chocobo haired youth in his face still weighed down with shopping bags yet still menacing.

"You haven't paid for a single scrap the entire day, douchebag. And I do **not** need this much clothing!" Cloud practically yelled in his face.

"But there's still one more-"

Zack was cut off by a rather demented toothy smirk and falsely sweet voice courtesy of Cloud. "If you suggest what I think you are, I swear to Shiva, I will castrate you both in the food court with a spatula."

Needless to say, the store clerk was conflicted between laughter or disturbance as the three left without another word.

So, they sought out the restrooms. Malls are weird. Their bathrooms had miniature lobbies in them. Why did they even need one? This frustrated Cloud a bit, but it was a good spot to sit down and finally look at just what had been purchased for him. And he had to admit, Cloud did like the stuff. Maybe it was just the fact no one had ever even bothered to give a shit about him before that made him like it. Plus, wearing the same stuff doesn't help the cleanliness issue at all. He used to be a rather clean person, though it was pretty obvious that had been smacked out of him.

"Eventually Cloud, I think you'll need to get over the whole bandage thing," Zack commented, not even caring about the redhead's inquisitive look at how Cloud stiffened at the suggestion. "But I think its stupid to wrap yourself like that. Therefore, there a couple light jackets in here somewhere that you can wear with pants, but really, you'll need to get over that sometime."

Cloud had actually been telling that to himself for a while. The main reason he wrapped himself up like that was so he didn't have to see the scars himself. Zack did have a point though. He needed to get over it. Cloud blinked when it suddenly dawned on him, he'd already taken to the idea of living with Zack and...Sephiroth. There would be a bit of bad blood between the two for a while. Cloud just hated when people assumed crap like that. He was amazed that he was able to put up with Reno after their meeting that morning though.

"Fine," Cloud sighed, grabbing a proffered jacket, t-shirt, pants, and boots and gloves he didn't even remember being picked up. Then again, what does he know? Once in a stall, he stripped down to his boxers, and even removed the bandages after some hesitation. He must be crazier that he thought if he was actually listening to the ravenette's advice. Dressing quickly, Cloud picked up his worn beat up boots. Once again he tore up the right sole and pulling a object from it. Quickly slipping said item into a pocket on his pants, the blonde pulled on his new boots and exited the stall, throwing the wad of bandages away and going back to where Reno and Zack were waiting, still browsing their final picks. When Cloud came back, unceremoniously dropping his old clothes and boots on the table in the odd lobby, the two eyed Cloud, assessing their handiwork.

"Looks nice, yo," Reno commented, still smirking. Cloud himself couldn't complain really either. His army styled steel toed boots were much like the worn pair that was now abandoned only these were black, not faded brown. Cloud wore a white t-shirt with this swirling twisting blackish blue design on the bottom right side, stretching across to part of the front so it could still be seen. His jacket was thin black material with just some ice blue bordering on the hemming and his gloves were just like his old ones, only darker. All in all, the outfit suited Cloud quite well.

"Somethings missing though," Zack proclaimed, standing up and promptly examining the blonde up close, earning a questioning eyebrow raise on Cloud's part. Finally Zack's eyes roved the blonde's face to rest on his ear, his left ear to be exact. "That's it!" Zack cried triumphantly, disturbing Reno, who'd stopped paying attention but not even earning a blink from Cloud.

"What?" The blonde asked, almost reluctantly.

"An earring! That's what you need! It'd look good on you. And it looks like there's still traces of a hole there. Used to have it pierced?"

"Lost the stud earring at some point, never bothered to get another," Cloud replied with a nonchalant shrug. In all truth, he kinda liked the idea of getting an earring again.

"Well then its time to, huh?" Zack said brightly, scooping up the clothing filled bags they had, somehow managing to shove Clouds old clothes and boots in one of them. He then scampered out the door, Reno and Cloud trailing after.

One thing Cloud could tell was that the Midgarian Central Sector 1 Mall had practically everything. Zack decided the postpone the earring thing with a lunch break, where the three ended up perusing and sampling much of the food the mall had to offer. Cloud could hardly understand how well he was getting along with them, even if he was a closed off block of ice. Cloud did find Reno's slushie consumption rate a bit absurd though.

"What is that, your sixth one?" Cloud asked incredulously, staring at Reno, who only cradled his slushie closer and stuck out his tongue like a child. "Seriously, Zack, how in hells name can pay for all this?"

"That's for me to worry about, Spike," Zack replied over his shoulder, earning a disgruntled glare for the nickname. "Now, lets go find that earring."

Turns out Zack had led them into a tattoo and piercing shop to look at their wares. These shops usually had some pretty interesting things. Something caught Cloud's attention almost immediately while Reno and Zack started musing about tongue and lip piercings and their sex quirks. The blonde wasn't paying any attention to them at all until Reno came up beside him with this devious look that made Cloud quirk a brow in question.

"How about we get your tongue--"

"No." Cloud's reply was clipped and his electric orbs immediately redirected to the earring he was considering.

It was a silver stud earring made up of an ornate wolf head with a ring held in its jaws. There was only one, perfect for his single pierced ear, and had a note by it that it was a one of a kind special directly from the crafter. Something about it just caught his attention. It kind of reminded Cloud of the mythological wolf, Fenrir, that was in some of the stories she told him as a child. His mom had never really gone for the newer religions, preferring to tell her son about old myths and legends that the small area used to be known for. The stories always intrigued him though, and that might be part of the reason he suddenly wanted that earring so much.

"You like wolves or something?" Reno asked, now looking at the earring with interest. "Yo, Zack, I think blondie found what we came here for!"

The ravenette was by their side in an instant and grinned broadly when he saw the earring that Cloud was completely enthralled by. Cloud had zoned out once again, just studying the craftsmanship of the stud when it was suddenly picked up and pulled out of the glass counter, causing his eyes to snap to attention and stare at the female worker who had picked up the small display box it rested in.

"Here you are," she said with a smile. Cloud just blinked in surprise as he noticed a wad of gil on the counter and a broadly grinning Zack beside him.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked, frowning slightly and still giving Zack a sideways look. For once his voice held uncertainty. Now the blonde just felt he was taking advantage of what seemed to be Zack's giving nature. While he may have been a street rat, Cloud still had a sense of virtue and wasn't fond of manipulating and using folks. Zack just gave and eager nod and Cloud took the earring tentatively, inspecting closer now. He'd always had a fondness for wolves because of the stories and had loved to watch them as a child. After a few more moments, he fixed the wolf stud in his left ear, glad that the piercing had healed over yet.

"Will that be all for you today?" the woman asked the three brightly, eyes scanning the three of them appreciatively. Cloud was not at all naive. He knew Zack was attractive, and from interactions he'd seen earlier throughout the gigantic shopping center, a flirt if nothing else. Reno didn't look half bad either though not nearly as subtle as Zack. Cloud could imagine the two as drinking buddies. Still, Cloud could never quite figure out why he ever got those looks and glances. Its not like he was anything special or halfway decent. The world was strange though.

Reno and Zack exchanged a look before grinning at Cloud. The blonde was instantly frowning and glancing between the two of them. "What?"

"Sure you don't want your tongue pierced?" Reno asked, wiggling his eyebrows and earning a deadpan stare before it was redirected the Zack who had instantly picked up where Reno left off.

"Or maybe a lip ring? Eyebrow? How about nose?" The ravenette asked, eyes glinting mischievously. Did they want to spend a fortune on him or something? A sudden spark of interest appeared when he thought over the 'tongue' idea, but he quickly squashed it.

"I think I'm fine for now," Cloud said flatly, instantly making Zack's shoulders sag in mock disappointment.

"So I'll take that as a 'yes?'" The worker said in amusement, still smirking, her chin resting in one hand, elbow propped up on the desk, other arm draped lazily on the glass counter.

Cloud's eyes quickly scanned over the cased wares once more and unwillingly halted when he saw a mini dream catcher attached to a string of leather on display. He quickly pulled his eyes away, but apparently not quickly enough.

"Actually, I think I'd like that necklace," Zack said brightly, his disappointment replaced by a smug smile. Dammit.

Cloud gave a frustrated sigh and glared menacingly at Zack. "Are you enjoying this?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Zack quipped, sticking his tongue out childishly before adopting a sincere tone as he took the necklace and held it before the blonde. "As a gift. Think of it as a bit of spoiling after all the shit you've gone through." Cloud frowned more and opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off by the hyperactive man. "And I don't wanna hear any shit about you don't want it, so shut up and put it on."

Cloud's eye twitched involuntarily, but he took the necklace gratefully and observed it closer. The mini dram catcher had a carved ring of lighter brown wood and had a bead situated int he middle of the strings. At the base of the ornament, there was another bead, and upon further inspection, both beads appeared to be carved from amber. Hanging from the bead at the bottom was an brown animal feather of some kind spotted with white. It was all strung up on a strip of brown leather. Cloud had, over the years, learned to tell what kind of merchandise was genuine and what was fake. It was a necessary skill in the city of Midgar where there were tons of black markets and counterfeit propaganda. Both this necklace and his earring though were the real things.

Cloud hadn't properly looked at the store when they first entered because his eyes immediately caught on the wolf earring, but scanning it now told him this was one of the few places where their wares were the real deal. The blonde glanced up at the woman who was looking on in amusement at their antics and gave an apologetic look with his eyes before slipping the dream catcher necklace on. He'd actually had one just like it as a kid. His mom told him it was a family heirloom that had been made years and years ago by his ancestors who had lived in the mountains. Even the feather had been the same. Meant it was from some bird type thing that lived in the Nibel Mountain range. He gently fingered the bead attached above the feather, a habit he used to have as a kid and looked back up when his shoulder was poked by Reno. His glare was an automatic reaction. Cloud didn't like to be touched for obvious reasons.

"C'mon then, blondie. Since you want to spoil our fun," Reno intoned, obviously speaking about the piercing thing,"lets go browse some more!"

Zack paid for the necklace before running out of the store after his two companions and the shopping rampage continued. Hours passed and they were still at the mall around five. Getting hungry again, the three headed back to the food court to get some supper. Afterwards, they somehow ended up with ice cream, and Reno had had about twenty slushies by the time they left.

They finally got back to Zack's black Shinra brand hybrid. Cloud really had no clue which model since Shinra was always churning out new ones, but this one looks effing expensive. Either way, Cloud glared Reno into giving up shotgun and the redhead got stuck in the back with the excessive amounts of merchandise. There were not only the bags of clothing from their early hour escapades, but more bags of clothing, not all for Cloud this time, games, movies, and gods know what else. Cloud lost track of what they were buying a long while ago.

Sephiroth still wasn't back at his and Zack's shared apartment when the trio returned. Reno said he had to go take care of some stuff and left not long after they returned, leaving the Cloud and Zack again. The ravenette was sprawled on one of the couches in a rather provocative way, not that Cloud cared. Feeling a bit worn out after the day of shopping, which Cloud was still slightly disturbed he'd been involved in, he decided to take a advantage of the opportunity of sleep and went to head down the hall to his room. He was still kinda processing what all was happening.

Stopping at his door, Cloud looked back at the living room to see Zack's head peeking over the back of his couch to give Cloud an inquisitive look. "Gonna hit the sack?" The older youth asked with a grin and Cloud gave a small nod.

"Yeah," The blonde said quietly, closing his eyes and fiddling with the bead on his necklace again before deciding on what it was he wanted to say to Zack. "Thank you," Cloud all but whispered before going into his room and locking the door, leaving a smiling ravenette behind.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. If any errors are spotted, I'd love to have them pointed out so I can take care of them.**

**I expect next chapter we'll get a bit more insight on Zack's reactions to Cloudy as well as a bit of a time skip to move things along.**

**I also think Cloud hates shopping. Just a hunch, yanno? XD **

**So, as said, ideas are appreciated, and reviews are loved. So if you want love, review. Do eeeeet~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the late update! The beginning of this chapter wrote itself practically, but the Aerith part was a bit forced. Plus, I've been gone and sick and so on, so forth. Either way, this chapter ended up as filler mostly, but entertaining filler.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Your support helps keep my muse from dying, but ideas or contributions are always appreciated. Speaking of muse, my muse for my LoZ story, Return of the Forgotten died and when I tried typing up the next chappie, it got deleted. I'll try and do what I can with that story, but my FFVII muse is on a rampage and I have so many ideas that I'm trying to type up and keep track of for future use.**

**Anyways, warnings: Cussing, eventual slash/shounen-ai (so many names for it), sexual themes/references (dur XD), AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its charries.**

* * *

"Nice set of legs yo, when do they open?"

One of Zack's favorite past times was always bantering with Reno.

"I'm an astronaut yah know? My next mission is to explore Uranus."

"If you were my brother, incest'd be cool yo."

It just so happened today was one of the days that Zack and Reno fell into this habit to pass the time after they got bored of watching tv. It was entertaining at least. Both of them had rather crude senses of humor, so neither really minded. Sitting in the middle of Zack and Sephiroth's apartment were Zack and Reno, the coffee table shoved aside to provide room right in front of the couch where Cloud was leisurely stretched out, watching the two sitting cross legged on the floor and spewing pick up lines at each other.

It had been a couple weeks now since Zack had pulled the blonde off the streets and reintroduced him to a regular life. Well, semi regular. So far thing had been going great as far as the ravenette was concerned. While it was only natural that Cloud would be closed off and unwilling to really be friendly after what Zack understood the blonde had been through, they'd made some progress, he and Reno. They'd found at least that Cloud had a rather lewd sense of humor from what Zack could tell. Especially since there was a faint smirk marring that fair skinned face as the spikey headed blonde watched on.

"You work for UPS or something, cause I swear I saw you checking out my package."

"If you have oral sex with your own clone would that be masturbation?"

"Were you staring at my crotch?"

"Want me to get you a cold banana, yo?"

"Do you sleep on your stomach? Can I?"

Cloud had quickly wormed his way into Zack's heart rather effortlessly. Soemthing about the kid just drew him like a magnet. He really did care about the blonde, but the bad part was he wasn't sure if there was anyhting sexual about it. Its not his fault the kid was pretty damn good looking.

It had been a few days since Cloud's stitches were take out adn was still on orders to take it easy. While the first few days, the blonde had seemed content to sit and think sprawled over the couch in the most fucking provacative way, the chocobo haired boy had quickly grown restless. Zack could relate. He himself never went a day without exersice of some kind, whether training by hismelf or sparring with Seph. Soon, he'd probably find hismelf sparring with Cloud, but for now, he wasn't supposed to reveal anyhting on the matter.

The ravenette did suspect that Cloud wasn't exactly adhearing to the 'take it easy.' Kid was probably doing some personalized workout half the night. Not that Zack would know. No. Cloud locks his bedroom door, though Zack did notice that the room's light never went off before midnight.

Thinking about the blonde also made his gut twist uncomfortably. He remembered that cold heartless laughter that had echoed from Cloud's room the first morning. It had sent chills down Zack's spine and stopped him in his tracks. Sephiroth had already been gone when the incident happened, and Zack was glad for it. Seph would probably insist they send the boy to a mental ward. Normal people don't laugh like that, and Zack doubted that's what a real laugh from the blonde would sound like. Then what happened?

"Can I please be your slave tonight, yo?"

"Do you spit or swallow?"

"I've got a pimple on my butt, wanna see it?"

"I'm Gongagan. Do you have any Gongagan in you? Would you like some?"

"Thats a nice shirt, can I talk you out of it?"

"If you and I were squirrels, could I bust a nut in your hole?"

"Ever play 'Spank the redhead?' Wanna try?"

"If I jumped on your back would you beat me off?"

The lines were getting progressively more obscene, and both Zack and Reno were caught in an intense staring contest, so neither noticed when the blonde shifted on the couch to lean forward or notice how he looked curiously between them before a purely evil smirk broke out on his features.

"You, me, handcuffs, and whipped cream: interested?"

"Do you take it up the ass?"

"Yah know, if I were you, I'd have sex with me."

"I'd like to tie you to a rafter and fuck you up and down."

"Be careful, my anus might break."

"Do you believe guys think with their dick? Well, in that case, will you blow my--" Zack's comeback was cut off as he was abruptly shoved forward into Reno and they both fell on the floor, the ravenette sprawled on top of Reno. Well, maybe a better description would be lip locked the redhead while barely managing to catch himself and keep their foreheads from cracking against each other.

In an instant Zack yelped and jerked backwards, losing his balance in the awkward position and falling on his back in an even weirder stance, legs still straddling Reno's hips. The ravenette whined lowly before sitting up and pointing indignantly at Cloud.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Zack demanded, mock glare set in place, even though Reno was snickering quietly. Zack and Reno never really fooled around with each other, but they'd kissed before, only that was when they'd gotten drunk at that one night club, but it really didn't matter. What mattered was the glint of amusement in Cloud's electric blue orbs and devilish smirk.

"Well, you two were coming onto each other pretty strong, just thought I'd help the process along a little bit," the blonde teased with an innocent shrug. It was a surprise to both to see him this open, but not at all unwelcome. Seeing the kid letting down that cold facade that he his behind ligthened Zack's heart, if just a little. He wanted to help Cloud learn that he could trust him and Reno and more than anything, just be a friend to the boy.

"Sorry, Spikey, I think you might have misinterpreted our intentions," Zack stated so matter-of-factly that Reno, who was still situated underneath him, to snort loudly at the obviousness.

"What, no free porn?" Cloud said, allowing a disappointed look to fall across his face and he looked across the living room.

Reno bust out laughing at that and Zack was hard pressed not to join the redhead. Maybe what added to the hilariousness of the situation was the fact it was Cloud, who'd been Senior Stoic since they'd all met except for some minor input. Slowly they'd been chipping away at his shell of ice. Finally getting himself under control, Zack couldn't refuse the perfect opportunity. If nothing else, he just wanted to see how Cloud reacted. He just hoped he didn't take it personally as harassment.

"I can tell by the way you're ignoring me you want me," Zack stated, a goofy smirk on his face as he looked to the blonde who turned his head back to Zack to give him a contemplative stare before smug look tinged his face.

"Hey, I'm like a rubix-cube, baby. The more you play with me, the harder I get. Meaning I'm enjoying this." Reno was still trapped under Zack, so curling in on himself to grab his gut and try and halt his laughter wasn't working so well. Zack himself was biting his lip, knowing he was grinning fiercely as he beat back the boiling laughter. Another emotion stirred in his gut though. An emotion that made him all too pleased to see the blonde loosen up. Entirely too pleased to indulge in getting Cloud to talk to him like that.

Reno finally squirmed out from under Zack and looked on as Zack and Cloud stared each other down, smirk still gracing the blonde's face and slightly evil grin across Zack's own face. He kinda wanted to return the favor of knocking Zack into Cloud, but knew that wouldn't end well at all.

"Wow, that's kinda hot," Reno snorted, earning both spikey headed youths' attention. Reno earned a raised eyebrow and a questioning look for his trouble so he elaborated. "You two. Can't help but imagine you two would be pretty hot together, yo. Anyways, you getting into the booze or something, blondie? You're less uptight."

The comment seemed to remind Cloud to keep in character, and lent back in the couch, arms resting on the top and his head thrown back to stare listlesslyat the ceiling. Oddly, Zack was a bit disappointed by the loss of closeness, but was also admitably curious as to what brought on the more relaxed nature.

"Hardly. Besides, it'd take more than that weak ass vodka to do anything to me," The blonde informed the two, looking a little bored now that his entertainment had ceased. Zack felt like pouting. Damn Reno and ruining the moment.

Rather abruptly, Zack's stomach let out a growl, making him cringe slightly and grin sheepishly at his two companions. He hadn't even noticed it was already past twelve and he had yet to eat lunch. Simply unacceptable. Reno grinned at him, obviously thinking along similar lines and Cloud was once more tuned out of the world. The ravenette could only wonder what Cloud was always thinking about. Two weeks and he still hardly knew a thing about the chocobo haired teen. He wanted something. He might be able to get that information soon enough, but patience was never Zachary's forte.

"I'mma hungry!" Zack finally wailed over dramatically, flopping his top half onto the couch next to Cloud who didn't even spare him a glance. After a few moments of being ignored, Zack started whining again like a lost puppy and stared pleadingly up at the blonde who was either ignoring him or oblivious to his faces proximity with his thigh. Reno caught on readily enough and placed himself by Cloud's other thigh, chin resting on the cushion, mirroring Zack's pose to a point. Still nothing. Reno made a bold move, placing his chin on Cloud's knee with his own whine which turned to an yelp of surprise when his chin was promptly bumped off the blonde. Now the younger teen was staring suspiciously at the two of them, Zack still resting his face on the cushion near Cloud's leg and Reno sprawled on the floor again. Electric eyes flitted between the two of them for a moment before deciding on Zack and raising an eyebrow in a look that obviously stated 'what the fuck am I supposed to do about that?'

"Feed us," the raventte demanded childishly, pouting up at the blonde who deadpanned at him and his arms slipped off the back of the couch, one hand coming to rest on Zack's forehead to shove him off the couch. One the piece of furniture was vacated exempt from himself, Cloud stretched over it and eyed the two curiously.

"Why the hell do you expect me to do that?"

Reno deftly stole Zack's phone and chucked it at the blonde who caught it merely out of reflex. He scowled at it for a moment before looking back down at the two who were staring at him like a couple of kicked puppies.

After a few moments of Cloud looking blankly at the two, his face clearly saying they were idiots, the phone went off. Cloud jump and nearly threw the small device at the wall. Luckily enough, Zack snatched the phone from the blonde and picked up.

"Y'ello?"

"Hey Zack!" A bright cheery voice echoed through the connection that made Zack's face light up with joy. The voice was feminine and kind and was reminiscent of church bells and wind chimes. Soothing and calming. He knew who this was.

"Aerith! Hey! Haven't heard from you in forever!" Zack cheered happily, earning Reno's attention and Cloud's disinterest. Both Reno and Zack knew Aerith quite well and got along great with the Slum flower girl. She'd call every so often so they could get together at her church and do something. Zack rather liked that idea, sneaking a glance at Cloud who was staring at nothing in particular. Yes, a day with Aerith might be what they needed.

* * *

"Zack!"

The SOLDIER looked away from his conversation with Reno once they entered the Slum church and the excited cry rang out. He grinned broadly when he saw the chocolate haired teen, only a year younger than himself, dressed in her usual pink sundress and red mini jacket. The young woman barreled into Zack, giving him a fierce hug before stepping back to smile and give Reno a hug as well.

"Its so good to see you two again! Not getting into too much trouble without me, are you?" Little known fact about Aerith, she was rather devious in her own right, a complete turnaround from the ignorant flower girl people saw her as. The girl was evil. Good at manipulating drunks into weird situations so she blackmail. Anyways, Zack heard Aerith let out a small noise of surprise and saw her looking at the blonde who was still leaning against the doorway, looking between the three of them.

"Aerith, like you to meet Cloud, my new roommate. Spikey, this is Aerith. Play nice," the ravenette teased, hoping the blonde would take well to the enthusiastic girl.

Aerith approached the blonde curiously, noting his posture, expression, features, eyes, everything.

She could instantly tell he was different.

Each person was unique in their own rights, yes, but the aura surrounding him was muddled and strange. Lively green bore into electric blue as she studied him for a reaction of some kind. Just a flicker of life in those empty eyes. She was a few feet away now as she observed him, cocking her head to the side slightly and offering a warm smile to the blonde, outstretching one hand in greeting.

"Hello there!" She said brightly. The other youth, Cloud from what Zack had said, narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. After a few moments, he raised a hand to shake hers hesitantly, and quickly withdrew. Aerith felt a small frown tugging at her lips as she studied his eyes deeper. Deeper than human comprehending and understanding. And still, they were empty. Lifeless. Could this boys walls run so deep as to avoid the half Cetra's probing, or could his soul just be gone? Aerith glanced back at Zack and Reno who were now arguing and she turned her full attention back to Cloud who was studying her also. His cool calculating gaze sent a small shiver down her spine.

Ice. Cold frigid burning searing untouchable ice. It surrounded Cloud and manifested into his aura. Only her Cetra blood allowed her to even comprehend it. There was a depth of emotion there, carved and filled with cold indifference.

They both just stood their, trying to figure each other out.

**_Cold. Lonely. Alone._**

Ah, what was this? The Planet...It was speaking to her, delving into Cloud's soul and relaying to its only connection left in the living world what she was wanting to figure out.

_**Blood. So much loss. Blood. Fire. Burning.**_

It was a shame that the Planet was unable to form word for human comprehension. The Planet spoke mostly through emotions. Imagery. Whispers of memories. It would have been easier, because now the Planet was showing her. Faint blurred memories drawn from the blonde before her projected into her mind.

_**Pure soul yet tainted. Beaten. Left behind. Unwanted. Unloved.**_

A small wail of hurt emitted from the Lifestream as it resonated through Cloud. The hurt he felt. Aerith suppressed a whimper as the Planet continued its search, picking apart his soul in her mind and showing her things she didn't want to know or see. They were things that were not the Planet's to tell or play with, no matter what. But from that small fraction of time the Planet spent breaking down the focus of it's messenger, Aerith knew things. Her eyes drifted to his sleeves as she wondered how many of his scars had he worn since he was a child. How many of those marks were from his street life and how many from his broken childhood.

Damn the Planet and its meddling. It was only trying to help, but really, it should wait to be called upon to do such things.

The brunette felt woozy now, the phantoms of the blonde's emotions still flitting through her as she worked to keep her smile up. This was an interesting person indeed.

"So!" Aerith jumped, not even realizing Zack was right beside her now and smacked him on the arm for scaring her. The raven headed fighter just laughed lightly and smiled at her. "We were planning on grabbing some food, you in?"

Aerith contemplated for a moment, soaking in the happy carefree air that followed Zack that seemed to clash so harshly with the cold emptiness around Cloud. And yet, they mixed oddly rather than slamming together in a mess, their auras seemed to intertwine and thread together the moment Zack came withing the blonde's vicinity.

Ah. She saw something now. A real smile graced her face now as she shoved away the flicker of hurt. She always knew Zack didn't really like her like that, but she couldn't help the way her emotions worked. She knew that he'd find someone he belonged with eventually. Aerith knew she wasn't that person, but she could have hoped.

* * *

**A/N: XD Absolutely love the beginning because I can so imagine Zack and Reno having an argument using pick up lines. Also, the one Cloud used is my all time favorite, and I just had to fit it in somewhere. And yes, Aerith is still half Cetra here. Yayz~**

**So, next chapter should be a bit easier and flow better. Maybe some more Aerith thrown in, but its gonna focus on Cloud finally finding out what Sephy and Zack do for a living.**

**Reviews are always loved and read though I may not reply unless there are questions or the like. Thank you all for support and hope you're liking this story so far! ;D**


	5. Author's Note

Hey, sorry about letting the story here die, but my computer's hard drive completely died and I've just now gotten access to another computer temporarily. So, I'm working on extracting files from my old hard drive and getting a new compy, but I don't have any of my files now, which is quite depressing. My question is, do people want me to continue this story or leave it alone and maybe someday come back when I get muse for it again? If there are a few of you out there that wanna see this thing finished, let me know and I'll try my best to get something scrapped together. If not, I'mma move on to other stories that I can hopefully finish.


End file.
